Shaft (2019)
Shaft is a 2019 American action comedy film directed by Tim Story and written by Kenya Barris and Alex Barnow. It is the fifth film in the Shaft series and a direct sequel to the 2000 film with the same title. Storyline Plot JJ Shaft, a cyber security expert with a degree from MIT, enlists his family's help to uncover the truth behind his best friend's untimely death. Genres * Action * Comedy * Crime Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * MA15+ (Australia) * 16 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 16 (France) * 16 (Germany) * VM14 (Italy) * 16 (Netherlands) * 16 (Norway) * M18 (Singapore) * 18 (South Korea) * 16 (Spain) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Cast and Crew Director * Tim Story Writing Credits * Kenya Barris (written by) and * Alex Barnow (written by) * Ernest Tidyman (based upon the character John Shaft from the novel by) Cast * Samuel L. Jackson - John Shaft * Jessie T. Usher - JJ Shaft * Richard Roundtree - John Shaft, Sr * Regina Hall - Maya Babanikos * Alexandra Shipp - Sasha Arias * Matt Lauria - Major Gary Cutworth * Titus Welliver - Special Agent Vietti * Method Man - Freddy P (as Cliff 'Method Man' Smith) * Isaach Bankole - Pierro 'Gordito' Carrera * Avan Jogia - Karim Hassan * Luna Lauren Velez - Bennie Rodriguez * Robbie Jones - Sergeant Keith Williams * Aaron Dominguez - Staff Sergeant Eddie Dominguez * Ian Casselberry - Manuel Orozco * Almeera Jiwa - Anam Producers * Kenya Barris (executive producer) * Richard Brener (executive producer) * John Davis (producer) * Marc S. Fischer (executive producer) * Antoine Jenkins (associate producer) * Josh Mask (executive producer) * Ira Napoliello (executive producer) * Tim Story (executive producer) Images Shaft 2019 poster 1.jpg Shaft 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Shaft 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * June 14, 2019 (Brazil) * June 14, 2019 (Canada) * June 14, 2019 (USA) * June 28, 2019 (Argentina) * June 28, 2019 (Australia) * June 28, 2019 (Germany) (internet) * June 28, 2019 (Spain) (internet) * June 28, 2019 (France) (internet) * June 28, 2019 (UK) (internet) * June 28, 2019 (Hungary) (internet) * June 28, 2019 (Italy) (internet) * June 28, 2019 (Japan) (internet) * June 28, 2019 (Mexico) (internet) * June 28, 2019 (Poland) (internet) * June 28, 2019 (Russia) (internet) * June 28, 2019 (Singapore) (internet) * June 28, 2019 (Turkey) (internet) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - February 6, 2019 * Trailer 2 - June 4, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * September 24, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * September 24, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Shaft (2019) grossed $21.4 million worldwide on a budget of around $30-35 million. Critical response The film has a 6.4 rating on IMDb and a 32% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Davis Entertainment * Khalabo Ink Society * Netflix * New Line Cinema * Warner Bros Pictures Distributors * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Canada) (theatrical) * Netflix (2019) (Worldwide) (internet) * Warner Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Warner Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Crafty Apes (visual effects) * Hollywood Visual Effects (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 111 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films